


31 Days of Wayhaven- Felix and Thea (Somebody to You)

by SmallTownWriter12342



Series: Felix and Thea [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: This is just a collection of all the prompts for 31 days of Wayhaven for Felix and Thea in one place. I am making this a series so it is still connected to the original fic
Relationships: Female Detective & Felix Hauville
Series: Felix and Thea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944640
Kudos: 13





	1. Day 4-Strong-Quiet Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am still going to be updating Somebody to You, but this is just where I am going to post the prompts for 31 Days of Wayhaven.
> 
> Been super nervous about posting this one, hope it is okay!

It was a wonder to Thea how she ever became a detective.

Back at the police academy, she was known for being a bit of a weakling, the “little flower” of the cadets, and it did not help that she was the shortest out of all of them. Thea hated everything to do with any amount of blood and gore, and while she learned how to use a gun, she never had (and likely never would) shoot at a live target with it, and to add all on top of that, she had no combat skills whatsoever.

She was not half bad at the deduction courses, anything about knowledge and critical thinking coming easier to her, but where Thea really shined was her skill with people.

Not so much with interrogations, unfortunately, the stress of the situation often getting to her, and the fact that she was probably the least intimidating person in existence, but with the people that came into the station. Thea was the one that the officers sent all of the grieving families toward, saying that she always seemed to know the right thing to say, but she never felt like she did. She just gave them a shoulder to cry on, and did her best to stay calm when they were not as receptive, knowing that she was seeing them on what was likely the worst day of their life.

Thea had been told constantly that she would never fit in with the big city cops, but she never let that bother her, because as soon her training was complete, she knew she was going back home to Wayhaven.

Her promotion to detective was a complete surprise to her. She had assumed Tina would get it because she had been there longer, or they would bring someone new in. Thea was only two years older than Douglas, and she had not been an officer for an incredibly long time. Part of her wondered if she had gotten it just because of her father, but at first, she was able to push this away, trusting that she got it on merit.

Then Unit Bravo came to town, and the doubts started to settle in more and more. What was she going to do against an angered supernatural, talk? Thea had poured herself into research about the supernatural world, but even with all of the knowledge she had acquired, she never felt like she belonged in the team. All of the others had their own specific skill sets that all added something, but Thea did not feel like she had anything to offer to the team.

Which is why she was surprised when Adam asked her to do the first sweep of the mission with him.

Felix had been against the idea of the two of them separating, and truthfully, she was as well, but she decided to go with Adam’s plan anyway, curious as to why he would ask her to go with him.

So now she was here, outside of one of the run-down houses in the woods in Wayhaven, freezing, following Adam through the dark. Thea was out of her normal sundress, with a sweater and jeans instead, but it did not do much against the chill of the night. Her small flashlight was the only light she had, and she supposed she had Adam’s night vison as well, trusting him to lead the way through the dark.

Thea tried to look at the house with the little light she had. It was half crumbling at this point, and the owners of the land no longer lived in Wayhaven, so here the house stood, in the middle of the woods, with chipping white paint and black shutters starting to look crooked from the passage of time. They had been notified of a potential hostage situation in the area, which is why the team decided not to send all of them at once, but Thea was not quite sure what she would offer over one of the others.

“Detective”.

“Yes?”, she called back, going to stand next to Adam, who had stopped just outside the front steps.

“Be as cautious as you normally are”, he said, “We don’t know what we are walking into”.

Thea gave one last look behind her, almost hoping to see a pair of amber eyes gleaming in the dark, “I will”.

Adam nodded, seeming satisfied with her response, and they strode off to the front door, quickening her step to keep up with him.

The front door was unlocked, which is struck her as odd, and even if the grip still felt foreign in her hands, she grabbed her gun, despite knowing it would not do much against the supernatural, and they made their way inside.

The owner of the house had left shortly after his wife died, and the house was left to sit as it was. Light blue curtains had become shredded over time, with the furniture full of scratches and water stains, the wooden floor rotting in some places. It was probably not safe to be walking through the house with these conditions, but there was not much else that they could do.

“I’m going to look down the hallway”, Adam said, “You take the main room”.

“Sounds good”, Thea said in response, and started looking around the room. In most parts of the room, everything was covered with a layer of dust, but she noticed the kitchen table did not. In fact, it looked like someone had put something on top of it recently, making almost a shape, but it was hard to tell what it was in the dark, and the electricity had been cut to the house ages ago. 

She continued to look through the kitchen, opening the drawers to see if anything was there, but Thea did not find much more then normal kitchen appliances, and her chest fell.

_I guess whoever was here took everything they had with them._

A loud crack of wood, followed by a scream that was definitely not Adam broke through her thoughts, and she raced back to where he had gone.

Thea found Adam outside of the very back backroom, a heavy lock on the ground, broken into two, the wood splinters from the door all over the ground, his knuckles bruised, but healing as she ran up.

“What’s going on?”, she asked him, turning her flashlight to face him in the dark, and when Adam did not answer, seemingly in disbelief, she looked inside the room with the now broken door.

Inside the dingy back bedroom, the room empty besides a single blanket and camping lantern, was a little girl. Though Thea was not quite sure, she looked like some sort of fae, with bright green hair that fell to her shoulders, her eyes completely blue, with a small shimmer of white ,her skin almost having an orange tint, and she was dressed in tattered hides that were similar to the ones that Felix was wearing in the memory from the carnival, and her heart tightened at the thought. She looked about four years old, but there was really no telling how old she was due to how supernaturals aged differently them humans. Thea looked back at Adam, who the first time in the time she knew him, seemed at a lost of what to do.

“Hey”, she said, smiling sweetly and kneeling down to her eye level. Thea them realized she might not know English, and while she knew several other languages, the native language of the echo world was not one of them, but she continued anyway, “My name is Thea, and this is Adam. We’re here to get you out of here.” She used Adam’s name, even though she knew that he would not likely appreciate that in order to create some level of familiarity with her.

“Out?”, she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, looking back at Adam with frightful eyes.

“Yes”, Thea said, “You never have to come back here. I promise”.

“Is there anyone else here?”, Adam asked.

The girl said nothing is response, seeming even more on edge after he spoke.

“I think whoever was here is long gone by now”, Thea said, turning back to Adam, “But we need to get her back to the others”.

Adam nodded, “I can. I still haven’t checked the master bedroom, and it seems to be best if you did.”

“I want to go with you”, the little girl’s voice cut in, moving closer to Thea and putting her hand on top of hers.

Adam shook his head, “Fine. I’m going to wait to process the rest of the house until the rest of the team gets here. One of us needs to stay behind in case they come back.

Thea nodded, and she got up from off the ground, and offered her hand to the girl, who took it, and she carefully led her out of the house together.

As they walked onto the porch of the house, it struck her just how dark it was, and how the small flashlight she did have was barely doing anything to light up the vast expanse of the forest.

“I’m scared”, she heard the girl mutter, who started hanging onto her leg, and Thea gently brushed her hand through her hair.

“It’s okay to be scared”, Thea said, “But I’m going to be here every step of the way”.

She picked her up, letting her head rest on her shoulder, as she trudged through the forest, trying hard to fight the urge to run, instead taking careful steps, keeping the flashlight steady, and thinking about seeing the team again after this moment of fear, especially one in particular.

Thea finally made it to the main road where the rest of Unit Bravo was waiting, the streetlights adding some warm amber glow to the surroundings, and let herself breathe as she saw the others.

“Thea!”, said a voice that never failed to make her smile. Felix stopped pacing, and almost ran up to her, and she could feel the girl move her head at the voice, “You’re back!”.

“I am”, she smiled, and both Nate and Mason came walking up to her as well.

“Where’s Adam?”, Nate asked.

“Still back at the house”, she replied, “He wanted me to get the rest of you before he finished processing”.

“Any sign of anyone else there?”, Felix asked, “And I’m guessing she’s the hostage we were told about?”

“Someone was”, Thea said, “But they are long gone by now. And as far as hostages go, she is probably one of them, but there is reason to believe there may be more than one.

“I don’t know”, Thea sighed, and she slowly set her down on the ground, her still holding onto her leg. 

“We should get going”, Mason interrupted, and Nate nodded in response, then turned to Thea.

“Are you staying behind with her?”

“I am”, she said, looking back at the girl.

“Can I stay with Thea?”, Felix asked.

Mason snorted, and opened his mouth to say something, but Nate got there first.

“Yes. It’s better if none of us are out her alone”.

Felix beamed at that, and as Nate and Mason walked into the woods, he walked up to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

“Glad to see you’re okay”, he grinned, and even though it was said lightly, it was meant more serious than he had intended.

“The same to you”, she said, trying to fight down a blush on her cheeks. 

He smiled at her again, a softer one this time, and then looked down at the girl, “What’s your name, kiddo?” He then paused, and then repeated his question in echolian, and Thea noticed that he frowned slightly as did so.

“Arethusa”, she whispered, and Felix smiled back at her, before turning to Thea.

“So, what happened?”

Thea went through it from the beginning, and told him the story, describing the house and finding Arethusa, and he stayed silent and listened to her, which surprised her a little, expecting him to say something, and it started to worry her about how quiet he was being.

“Do you think she’s from the echo world?”, Thea asked him, and he could feel him tense at the question.

“Probably”, he shrugged, not meeting her eyes, and Thea gently grabbed one of his hands, and at the gesture he grinned back at her, but it struck her as a masking one.

“Are you okay?”, she finally asked, and Felix gave a small laugh.

“Of course, I am”, he said, giving her a smirk, “When am I not?”

Thea could feel herself raising an eyebrow at the statement, which caused Felix to sigh.

“I’m okay, Thea”, he whispered, “I promise”.

She did not fully believe him, and not quite sure what to say, she ran her thumb over his wrist the same way that he had down the same for her countless times, and he gave her a genuine smile that never failed to fill butterflies in her stomach, letting herself get lost into his amber eyes.

“When are we leaving?”, Arethusa suddenly said, and it jolted Thea out of the moment, feeling awful for forgetting about her for a second.

“Whenever the rest of my team gets back”, she said, looking back into the expanse of the trees, as if expecting them to turn up then.

“And when will that be?”

“Hopefully not much longer”, Thea responded, not sure if she was saying that for Arethusa or for herself.

And to the luck of the three of them, it was not long afterwards that the rest of Unit Bravo came through the trees.

“Anything?”, Felix asked as they walked up.

Nate shook his head, “No. Someone was using the master bedroom as a base of operations of sorts, but they were careful enough not to leave anything behind.”

“What’s going to happen to the girl?”, Mason’s voice cut through, sharp, and Thea could feel Arethusa’s grip tighten around her leg at the sound of it.

“We’ll take her back to the Agency”, Nate said.

“She can ride in my car”, Thea brought up, “We’re all going back to the warehouse after all”.

“What’s going to happen to her?”, Felix asked.

“We’ll figure it out later”, Adam said, “Let’s get back first”.

Felix gave her hand a reluctant squeeze of goodbye before going to the others, and she heard a voice that she never expected to hear say her name.

“Thea, can I speak to you?”

“Yes”, she said slowly.

“You did good work”, he stated simply, “It would have been hard to complete the mission without your help”

“Uh, thanks?”, she responded, never would have expected that to come from him.

He nodded, and then turned to go walk back to the rest of the team, as if that was all that needed, and as Thea thought about it, she decided that it really was.

Arethusa climbed into the backseat of her car, and Thea drove off, following the Agency car where the others were, and she allowed herself to smile, finally starting to feel at ease with the fact that maybe there was something she had to offer this team.


	2. Day 7-Sleep-Dancing in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was having trouble coming up with an idea for this prompt, so just take some complete fluff!

Felix was finally starting to understand why Mason liked being on the rooftop so much.

It had been Thea’s idea for them to stargaze, and he happily had obliged, bringing up a blanket to spread out on the ground ,and now Felix was ,as Thea had described it “spread out like a starfish”, with his back to the ground, with Thea close to him, resting her head against his chest.

She had fallen asleep around 30 minutes ago, and he had spent the time trying hard to fidget, watching the rise and fall of her chest, her heartbeat slow and soft in his ears. He moved one of his hands to her hair, letting his fingers gently move through the dark brown waves, feeling an intense peace, just happy to be alone with her without Adam or Nate looking over their shoulders. 

He would have loved for it to stay peaceful like this, but when he decided to move just a little to try and settle his tingling shoulder, he felt Thea stir, and he watched as her blue eyes blinked furiously, as if she was trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

“Sorry Thea”, he grinned sheepishly, “Didn’t mean to wake you”.

Thea yawned, moving her head off his chest as she did so, and he almost whined at the lost, but he smiled when she settled back down, “It’s alright. Sorry I feel asleep”.

“We’ve had some crazy past few days”, Felix shrugged, then gave her a grin, “And you look really beautiful tonight, so I’m not complaining”. 

He watched in triumph as that red blush he knew so well covered her face, and he decided to keep pushing it, “Of course, I always think you’re irresistibly attractive”

“Felix…”, Thea stammered, and Felix gave a light laugh.

“You know how I love to see how red I can turn you”, he winked at her, to which Thea gave him a light shove in response.

“Shame I can’t do the same to you”, she said, with a bright smile on her lips that he wanted never to leave her face.

“Oh, believe me, you do”, Felix admitted, giving her a soft smile, and he watched as Thea’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I do?”

“Of course, you do”, he said, “And most of the time, you’re not even trying. You just say something so _sweet_ , and I kind of dissolve into nerves”.

“Nerves?”, Thea asked, turning her head to face him, “I don’t think I have the ability to make anyone nervous”.

“Oh, Thea, you definitely do”, Felix grinned, “I am living proof of that”

“I- “, she started, and then she bit her lip before continuing, “I’m not quite sure what to say”.

“You don’t have to say anything”, he shrugged, “I suppose I just want you to know that”.

Thea gave a slight nod, as if she was still processing what he had said, but eventually gave a smile, “That was definitely not what I was expecting to wake up to”.

“Hope you aren’t disappointed”, he smirked.

“How could I be?”, Thea asked, and as she said it, Felix gave her a lazy grin, nodding his head down to gently kiss her the top of her forehead.

“It’s been pretty incredible meeting you”, Felix said, a husky tone in his voice, but the feelings shining through anyway, “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met”.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Most definitely”

Felix then looked back up at the stars, the night peaceful and quiet, and it gave him an idea.

“Dance with me”.

He felt Thea flinch at the question, and she turned to face him, as if she had not heard him correctly, “What?”

“Dance with me”, he confirmed, and Thea got up of his shoulder to lean on her own, looking into his eyes.

“I’ve never danced before with anyone”, she said quickly, “I’ll just make a fool of myself”.

“Then we’ll be fools together”, he grinned at her, and he saw her contemplate it or a second, and then she nodded.

“Okay”

They both got up off the ground, Thea running her hand through her wavy hair in an effort to try and smooth out the tangles that had formed, and Felix moved closer to her, entwined her right hand into his left, and let his free hand rest on her lower back, and Thea laid her head on his shoulder.

There may not have been any music, but for the both of them, there was no need for it as they slowly swayed together, Felix getting lost in the moment, and it was not long before they moved closer to each other, wrapping their arms together in a full embrace as they continued to sway together.

“I told you it’ll be fine”, he gently whispered in her ear, and he felt her laugh lightly.

“You’re always able to talk me into these sort of things”

“And are you glad I am?”

She turned back to look at him, her blue eyes shining against the moonlight, “Absolutely”

“Good, because I’m going to keep dragging you into everything”, he said, and Thea chuckled.

“And I know I’m going to say yes every single time”.

Felix moved his hand to gently push her hair out of her eyes, and he kissed her, pressing their foreheads together.

It was hesitant at first, with just a whisper of a kiss, but Thea moved her lips over his, and he pulled her closer, fingers running through her hair while she tightened her grip on his shirt, never wanting for the moment to end. 

Eventually, they were forced to break apart, Thea’s breathing ragged as she tried to catch her breath, and he grinned at her.

“That was- “, she began

“Absolutely amazing”, Felix said, finishing the statement for her, “Want to try that again?”

Thea laughed, shaking her head slightly, a blush forming on her face, but as soon she nodded, Felix did not hesitate, capturing her lips in another kiss, and he allowed himself to lose himself in it, everything else forgotten.


	3. Day 13-Apology-Brighten Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this prompt is probably supposed to be angsty but... have some pure fluff instead!

Felix sighed, and spread himself out on the couch of the social room of the warehouse, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

“Are you going to get like this every time she’s gone?”, Mason groaned, “She’s going to come back”.

Thea had left for work a few hours ago, and ever since, Felix had been moping around the place, just wanting her to hurry up and get back. He had resisted the urge to call her, but it was starting to drive him crazy.

“Maybe I just want her to be here”, he shrugged.

“Thea’s been gone for four hours”, Mason said, rolling his eyes, “You’re acting like you haven’t seen her in months”.

“Oh, come on, let me wallow in peace”, Felix said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Mason scoffed, “Like you would ever do the same for me”.

He laughed at the statement, knowing it was true, and then he took out his phone to look at the picture of the two of them that was now his lock screen, letting himself stare at it, wishing that he could see that gentle smile in person rather than just in a photo.

Felix heard someone else enter the room, and judging by the stiff footsteps, it was Adam.

“Felix, Agent Holland still needs your report”, he said, then he turned to look at him, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for Thea”, he muttered under his breath, and even without looking at him, he could sense Adam rolling his eyes.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t finish your report”, he said, “You might as well get it done before she gets here”.

“Ugh, _fine_ ”, Felix sighed heavily, and shoved his phone back in his pocket, and he got up and made his way to the library.

When he got there, Felix was not surprised to find that Nate was already there, bent over one of his books, with a small pile forming in front of him, and he was not sure if those were ones that he had already finished or were going to read, but knowing Nate, those were likely ones that he already read.

He perked up as he walked in, “Didn’t expect to see you here”

“Trust me”, Felix huffed, “If I had a choice, I wouldn’t by in here. But Adam wants me to do my report”.

“And you’re actually going to do it?”, Nate asked.

“Not much else to do while Thea isn’t here”, he said, slouching in one of the desk chairs.

Nate chuckled, “You know, you might be better off waiting for her to get here. You normally fill out your reports pretty quickly with her help”.

“That’s ‘cause she makes it easy”, Felix stated as if that was obvious.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just because Thea makes you see how simple it actually is”, Nate countered.

He shrugged, “Maybe, but I rather not be having to do work when she’s here”.

“Then you better get started”, Nate said, giving a him a smile.

Felix nodded in response, and turned around to get to work on it.

Each sentence that he wrote took everything out of him, but after hours of mind- numbingly boringness, he finally finished scrawling three pages of his report, hoping that would be enough in order to please Adam and Agent Holland. Nate had left in some point during the day, but he had hardly paid attention to it. Felix pushed the report aside, put his head down on the desk, and he could vaguely hear someone come in, but he did not move to see who it was, though it did seem familiar.

“Felix”, a sweet voice whispered, and knowing who it was, he spun around with an almost blur of speed.

What he had not taken into account was how close Thea was, and he ended up smacking her in the face.

“Oh, shit!”, he exclaimed, as Thea threw her hand up to her face, “I’m so so sorry!”

He expected her to give him an angry look, but instead, she started laughing, and the panic that was started to fill him fell away.

“No, no, it’s okay!”, she said between laughs, “I didn’t think I would be able to sneak up on you like that”

Felix threw his arms around her in an embrace, and allowed himself to drink in her blue eyes, crinkled in amusement.

“I’m still really sorry”, he said, “I didn’t break your nose, did I?”

“I don’t think so”, Thea replied, and Felix could feel himself frown, gently breaking the embrace to which, she said “I’m okay, really. It was just a bit surprising”.

Felix gave her a grin, willing to put it all behind them, “So, how was your day?”

“I had to go searching for a missing cat”, she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Why would you have to do that?”

“Because the owner was convinced someone had cat-napped her cat”, Thea snickered, and Felix laughed at the statement, finding it far more intriguing than anything he had done all day.

“Did you ever find it?”

“I did”, Thea said, a bright smile going across her face, “You want to know where?”

Felix scoffed, “Of course”.

“Underneath her neighbors’ porch”, she continued, “All curled up in one of the corners, asleep”

“Guess there is no cat-napper in Wayhaven then”, he said, “Disappointing”

Thea snorted, “I think Wayhaven has enough to worry about with the hostile supernaturals who make their way here. A cat-napper would just be too much”.

“That’s where you draw the line?”, Felix laughed.

“Seems to be as good as a place as ever”, Thea said, then turning to Felix, “How did your day go?”.

“It was boring”, he put bluntly, “I would have much rather be with you”.

A small blush crept up her cheeks, “I did spend a good portion of my day listening to the mayor telling me how he was going to cut the station’s budget again, so it hasn’t all been fun”.

“Still more fun then what I had to do” Felix said, “I had to work on a report all day”.

“Is it at least done now?”, Thea asked.

“It is”, he said, giving her a grin, and throwing his arm over her shoulders, “So, now it’s just us for the rest of the evening”.

Thea moved closer to him, giving him that gentle smile that never failed to make his heart skip a beat, “That certainly brightens the rest of my day”

He gave her a wide grin, and he led her out of the library, feeling the best that he had felt all day with Thea at his side.


	4. Day 16-Grief-Locket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will come into play during Day 21 and Day 29 for these two, so watch out for that :)

For as long as Felix had known her, Thea always wore a simple silver locket around her neck.

The only time that he could think of that she was not was after the fight with Murphy, in which one of the paramedics had taken if off while they revived her, and had given it to Agent Holland.

He had always meant to ask her about it, but with the few months separation that they had, he had completely forgotten about it.

But one day in Thea’s office, as he watched her fingers run over it, as she always did when she was lost in thought, Felix finally decided to ask about it.

“Hey Thea?”

“Yes?”

“What’s the story with your necklace?”, he asked, which he almost regretted asking as her eyes grew slightly downcast, “I was just wondering, you always seem to wear it”.

At that, she unhooked the chain from behind her head, and she set it down on her desk.

“I guess the easiest way to explain would just be to show you”.

Felix hesitated, though he was not sure why, and Thea gave him a small smile, “It’s all right, you can open it”.

He picked it up, finally studying the outside of it, noticing a slightly raised flower pattern on one side of it, and he let his fingers run against it before opening the locket.

Inside was a picture on the right side, and a folded-up note in the left.

Felix looked at the picture first, about to ask who it was, but he realized he recognized those dark blue eyes and gentle smile.

“Is this your Dad?”

She nodded, “It is”.

He looked back at the picture, studying the man in the photo to memory, almost wanting to say something about his own family, but he ultimately decided against it.

Instead he asked, “What’s the note from?”

“My Dad wrote it before he died”, Thea said, “You can read it if you want”

Even though he wanted to set it down and leave it alone, his own curiosity got the better of him, so he gently took it out, it well creased, as if it had folded over many times, and he read the scrawl of writing that was on the front of it.

𝒯𝑜 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝒶- 𝒪𝓅𝑒𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝑒𝓃𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓇𝒶𝑔𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉

Felix took one look back at Thea as in permission to continue, and she gave him a smile in response, and he finally unfolded the note.

~𝒯𝒽𝑒𝒶𝒷𝑒𝑒

𝐼’𝓂 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓆𝓊𝒾𝓉𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐼’𝓁𝓁 𝑔𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊. 𝒴𝑜𝓊’𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒶 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓃𝑜𝓌, 𝓈𝑜 𝐼 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒾𝓉 𝒾𝓈 𝒶 𝒷𝒾𝓉 𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝓌𝓇𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈. 𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝐼 𝓈𝓊𝓅𝓅𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒽𝒶𝓈 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝓎 𝓂𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓁𝓎, 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝒾𝒻 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒸𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝓎𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝒶𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓌𝓇𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔. 

𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓈𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝓌𝑜 𝓎𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑔𝓇𝑜𝓌 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝒶 𝓉𝒾𝓃𝓎 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎 𝓉𝑜 𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒶 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝑔𝒾𝓇𝓁. 𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓅 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝓈𝑜 𝑒𝓍𝒸𝒾𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓉𝓎𝓅𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓅𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑜𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊’𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒. 

𝑀𝓎 𝑔𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓂𝒶𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒹𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓂𝓈 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝑜𝓁𝒾𝓈𝒽. 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒𝒹 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌, 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝑒, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝓌𝒾𝓈𝑒. 𝐼 𝒶𝓁𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝓎 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝒹𝑜 𝑔𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓈, 𝓈𝑜 𝓅𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝓃’𝓉 𝓁𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝒻𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝒻𝑒𝒶𝓇. 𝒜𝓁𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒹𝑜 𝒾𝓈 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓅𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝑜𝓉 𝒾𝓃 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓃𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊’𝓁𝓁 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓌𝒶𝓎, 𝓃𝑜 𝓂𝒶𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒹𝒶𝓇𝓀 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓅𝒶𝓉𝒽 𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝓊𝓅 𝒷𝑒𝒾𝓃𝑔.

𝐿𝑜𝓋𝑒,

𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒟𝒶𝒹

Even though were about a million questions that Felix wanted to ask her, he started with the one that came to mind first, “Theabee?”

“It was my father’s nickname for me”, Thea said, “I wish I could remember him calling me that, but all my memories of him are fuzzy. I really wish I could have known him better”.

Felix gave her a grin as he watched as her face fell in sadness, hoping to draw her out of it, and he was pleased to see her give him a small smile.

“Does the locket itself from your Dad?”

“No, it actually was my Moms”, Thea explained, “I think it was a Christmas gift when she was a teenager? She let me wear it sometimes, and I had a friend who had one, and when I saw that she had put a picture inside of it, it gave me the idea”.

She paused, her eyebrows knitting, “I would have had to have asked my Mom for the picture, but I don’t remember for the life of me when I did. Regardless, wearing it made me feel closer to him, as if there was still apart of him that remained”.

Thea then gave a small laugh, “I found the note while I was going through some of my Dad’s stuff. My Mom still doesn’t know that I have it, but when I found it, I put it inside the locket, and when I ever felt alone growing up, which with my Mom’s job was most of the time, I read it, and it just made me feel less lonely”.

“I’m really sorry Thea”, Felix said, reaching over to grasp her hand, rubbing his fingers over her thumb, “You should never have had to feel that way”.

“I don’t feel that way anymore”, Thea smiled, “And I would say that’s largely because of you”.

That was about enough for Felix to lose his cool, his nerves firing off at the statement, and he just managed to stammer out, “Why did you share it with me?”

“Because I trust you”, Thea said, her voice leaving no room for doubt, “The letter means a lot to me, and it just felt right to share it with you”.

Felix gave her a grin at the statement, and he closed the locket, handing it back to her.

“I’m sorry if that put a downer of things”, Thea stated, gently taking her hand out of Felix’s to fasten the necklace again around her neck.

“Are you kidding?”, Felix asked, “Knowing that you trust me enough to share that with me, really does mean a lot”.

Thea smiled at the statement, a rosy blush forming on her cheeks that he loved so much, “You’re pretty remarkable, Felix”.

Normally, he might have turned that into a joke, but he gave her a warm grin instead, and he knew that nothing could match the feelings inside of him in this moment.

_And she chose you, out of everyone else in the world, everyone would have been lucky to have someone as amazing as she is. But she chose you._


	5. Day 21-Trust-Small Gestures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a little Context for this one, I would recommend you read Day 16-Greif. It is not needed to understand this one, but it does explain something that I did not go into much into depth here.

Sometimes Thea wished she was not so prone to being anxious.

And while she would never admit it to the others, something about this mission seemed off.

It was harder to get a read on Adam and Mason, but Nate seemed to believe that everything would turn out okay, and he seemed so confident that she almost believed him.

But regardless, her instincts were telling her otherwise, and Thea had already seen what happened when she ignored them.

As the Unit made their way to the cave, the cave that supposedly had a population of changelings, and it was rumored that they had already made a treaty with the rogue supernaturals.

When she had asked Nate about it earlier, he seemed sure that there was no proof beyond the fact that the rogues did meet with them, but whether they made a treaty was still up in the air.

He had also argued that it seemed strange that they would sign a treaty at their first meeting, since they had gotten the reputation of being extremely cautious, and as much as she tried to see the logic in his words, something was stopping her, but she was unsure as to what.

Thea looked around the cave, and though she had never had anything particularly against caves, it felt as though she was walking through the belly of a beast, the walls curving almost suffocatingly. The only lights were the small lights that adorned the main path, but she was not sure it where the changelings had set up their home would have any light at all, and she doubted that her flashlight would do much against the wide expanse of the cave.

She turned to look at Felix, whose hand was entwined with hers, rubbing his thumb against the side of his wrist as he normally did. He was also looking around the cave, but he did not seem as affected by it all as she was, but part of that could be because being caught in the dark would be no issue for him.

As soon as he noticed her looking in his direction, he gave her a bright grin, and she did her best to return it, trying to focus on the warmth of his amber eyes.

“Everything alright?”, he asked, his eyes scanning the cave before making their way to Thea.

“Yes”, she answered a little too quickly, and Felix raised an eyebrow at her, “Are you worried about how all of this will turn out?”

“Well, yeah”, Felix muttered, “But we just have to hope for the best, right?”

“I guess so”, she shrugged, and he squeezed her hand tighter.

“Hey, we’ve made out of a lot worse”, he grinned, “As long as we stick together, it’ll be fine”.

She returned his smile, and even with that nagging feeling in the back of her head did not quiet, she did her best to ignore it.

“Detective, can you come here?”

Adam’s voice called out before she could say anything else to Felix, and Thea looked to see that he had suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking over the scene before him. She gently removed her hand from Felix’s, letting his touch linger for as long as it could before going to stand next to Adam.

“What are you thinking?”, she asked him, and she scanned the scene before her. The path before this point had been relatively open, as least as far as a cave was concerned, but it now was condensed to an almost small path, the celling becoming so low that the only members that could get through without having to bend down were her and Felix.

He seemed to approve of her asking, and he continued, “It’s best if we don’t all go at once. They may feel threatened by five of us”.

For some reason the way that Adam had included her as part of the team made her smile, and she said, “Then who do you suggest go?”

“I should go ahead and go”, he said, “It’ll just be for the first sweep around”.

“It’s probably not the best to go alone”, Nate said from behind them, and they both turned to look at him.

“I agree”, Felix piped up, “We don’t know quite what we are walking into”

“It’s a good point”, Thea added, looking back at Adam, who nodded. 

“Felix can come with me”, he said, “He’ll be able to get back here the quickest if something does indeed go wrong”

It was the logical decision, but she could not shake the worry that having to wait back here for them to come back. But she trusted both of them, right?

_What if something goes wrong?_

She ran her hands over the locket around her neck, the metal smooth and cool to the touch. It was something that she always wore, it being her last link to her father, and having it always made her feel like he was not completely gone. 

“Seems like a good enough plan”, Mason suddenly said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?”, Nate asked, turning to Adam.

“It should not be long”, he replied, and even though his voice was full of confidence, his eyes were not as intense as usual.

“We’ll wait for you here”, Thea managed to say, giving both Adam and Felix a smile.

They made their way to leave, Felix giving her a gentle grin as he left, and then almost against her will, she called after him.

“Felix, wait”

He turned around, and he gave her a wink, “Do I get a goodbye kiss?”

She gave a small laugh, but she suddenly got an idea, and she unfastened her necklace, and gently pressed it into Felix’s hand.

“Hold on to this for me, will you?”, she said, giving him a smile.

Felix looked back at her in disbelief as he slowly closed his hand over it, “But what if I lose it?”

“You won’t”, she replied firmly.

“You’re right I won’t”, he said, gently tucking the necklace in his pocket before moving closer to give her a peck of a kiss, “Stay safe Thea”

She watched him follow Adam deeper into the cave, and she ran her fingers over the spot where her necklace normally sat, but there was nothing there.

And even with the sudden loss of it, it was not what she was really thinking about at the moment, and she watched the continued path of the cave, hoping to see the two of them walk out of there at any moment.

_It’ll all turn okay._

But time seemed to drag on and on without any appearance from either of them, and from the look that Nate was giving her, he was thinking the same thing she was.

_Where are you guys?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued on Day 29: Veil :)


	6. Day 26-Past-Looking through the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did something a bit different for this one. You guys know that scene in Book 2 where it is in the LI's POV and you have the LI talking about the detective? So, for some reason, I decided that I do so for Thea, but do so with her and Tina. (Also, starting to set up her backstory haha) Hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Set sometime in Book 2_

Thea watched Felix through the glass partition, and she could feel a bright smile form across her face. 

She was elated to have him back in Wayhaven, having missed him intensely, the whole station feeling a bit dull without him around, even if he had only been apart of it for a short while.

A part of her had feared that whatever was happening between them both would have been forgotten, and it had been a great relief to her to see that was not the case.

But she was worried about what it all meant to him.

_Does he view as it just some fun to flirt with me, or is there something more that’s not just on my side?_

It was very easy for him to fluster her, almost pushing it at times just to see how red he could turn her, and part of her wondered if he was just jokingly flirting with her, but something that he had said before he had left always gave her pause.

_“If you want, I’ll never leave your side”_

Thea had gotten her hopes up like this before, and she knew how painful it was each time to fall back down to earth, but for some reason, she knew it would hurt even more if it happened this time.

_What could it mean to him?_

_Was he truly being serious?_

She knew that she had fallen hard for him already, despite all of the warnings to her heart not to wear her feelings so openly for the fear of getting hurt, but it was like she could not help it. Felix drove that from her without even trying. 

And then there was what he said a few days ago.

_“I just want to be strong enough next time. In case you need me… "You know, 'cause I kinda want you to need me”_

The words had completely thrown her for a loop, and it had most of what she had thought about since he had walked her to her car.

She was not quite sure what to take from them when they were said, and she was still not sure now.

Thea desperately wanted to believe that was proof of something, that she had not just imagined this becoming deeper, but her own fears were starting to overwhelm her, fears that she had carried from rejection and her own misjudging of people’s intentions.

_I’m just going to mess this all up in the end anyway, I just know it._

She had always been so willing to give everything to someone, and she never understood why that seemed to scare people away. 

_No one has chosen you before, why would this be any different?_

Sighing, and feeling a frown form on her face, she turned away from the glass, and did her best to put that line of questioning out of her head, knowing there was not much she would be able to do about it currently.

_One day at a time, Thea. One day at a time. Just enjoy what you have for now._

“Are you sure you’re okay?”, said a sudden voice. 

She shook her head to try and put that line of thoughts out of her head, and she turned to see Tina, and she did her best to give her a smile.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”, she asked nonchalantly as she could, but she knew that she was not going to be able to fool her at all.

Tina closed the door to her office behind her, a flash of worry forming in her face, but it was gone in the next moment in exchange for a mischievous grin. 

“Sooo”, she began, “You’ve been looking extremely happy these past few days. And I wonder, just what on earth might that be about?”

Thea could feel a blush form on her face at the question, and as she tried hard to bite it down, she could see her grin become even wider.

Tina looked out through the glass back at Felix, and then she continued, “I mean, I think I kind of know why”

“I’m happy the team is back”, she shrugged, trying to avoid the question “It was nice working with them”

“Oh, all of the team?”, Tina kept pushing, “Or is there just one in particular that you got your eyes set on?”

She looked back at him through the glass, and she was unable to keep a smile from forming on her face.

“You know the answer to that”

“It’s more fun getting you to say it”, she laughed, and then the bright grin on her face fell a little, “But I’ve seen your smile get really bright and then all of a sudden it fades away. Something’s eating you up inside”

“It’s nothing, really”, she said, but she not even convinced herself of that, and knew that would not convince her either. 

“Thea”, Tina stated firmly, “You know you’re a terrible liar, right?”

She could feel herself sigh, and she tried to avoid her eyes as she continued.

“You are so willing to give your all to someone”, she began, “And even as much as you get hurt when someone doesn’t have that same willingness, you’re still willing to do it again. You see the absolute best in people, and while I would say it is one your greatest strengths, you’ve also let people tear you down because of it”

I was the one at fault”, she suddenly said.

_And I’ll ruin this one too._

Tina scoffed, “Stop that right now. Just because someone didn’t want to take you as you are doesn’t mean that anything is wrong with you. It reflects way more on them then it does on you”

She gave her a smile before continuing, “And that also doesn’t mean that no one out there will. Someday, someone is going to appreciate you for who are, not who they want you to be”

It was rare to see such seriousness from Tina, and Thea could feel her eyes widen at the statement, and she tried to bury it down.

She then looked back at Felix, “I don’t know him that well, but he seems really sweet Thea. You have to notice how much he lights up around you. And if it is meant to be, it will happen. Don’t count it all done before it’s even started”

Thea tried to give her a smile, trying to let her words encourage her.

And with the moment of seriousness gone, Tina laughed again, “Besides, it’s quite funny how flustered you get. It’s quite adorable”

She laughed with her, her smile only growing.

Tina’s laughter died, and she looked at back at her with a sudden seriousness again, “I really don’t think he’ll hurt you in any way, but it he does, I’ll kick his ass”.

“Tina!”

She let out a snort, “What? I’d do it”

Thea did not see that going well for Tina if she tried something like that, due the vampire’s superhuman strength, but the sentiment made her smile anyway.

“Someone’s got to look out for you, you know”, she continued, giving her a wink, “And I’m absolutely stepping up to the plate”

“Thanks Tina”, she said, “It really means a lot”

“Of course,”, she shrugged in response, “You’re my friend, and you put up with me. It’s the least that I can do”

Thea gave her a smile, realizing just how lucky she was to have a friend like her.

“You have the right to be happy just as much as anyone else does”, she continued, “Don’t let yourself tell you otherwise” 

Before Thea could say anything else, the door opened, and Unit Bravo soon came piling into her office, Felix beaming at her with a bright grin as he walked in.

Tina gave a smile to Felix and then back to Thea before walking out of the room, and she watched as his eyes went to her, his eyebrows knitting in confusion over what that was about.

_Oh, Felix, if only you knew._

_But I’ll wait for now. I won’t push it just yet._


	7. Day 29-Veil-Spoken Words (Part 2 from Day 21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really unsure about this one, but here it is! Hope you like it!  
> This is a Part 2 from Day 21 of this month, and also reading Part 16, while not a prequel, does provide a little bit of context for something
> 
> This one is also based off of a post from twc-thoughts-you-didnt-ask-for on tumblr- which I'll link here-  
> https://twc-thoughts-you-didnt-ask-for.tumblr.com/post/631115135757484032/ooo-shapeshifter-li-tells-the-detective-how-much

“We need to go after them”

Thea and Nate looked at Mason, who had suddenly spoken. It had almost been an hour without Adam and Felix showing up, and they were all getting antsy.

“I don’t disagree”, Nate said in response, “But we don’t know what we are walking into”

She looked down the vast path that Adam and Felix had disappeared down, and Thea could feel her stomach tighten.

_It really has been too long. They should have been back by now_

“Does that really matter?”, Mason countered, and before Nate could say anything in return, she spoke up.

“We need to at least have a plan in case we have to”

_What on earth could be taking so long?_

“We’ll give it 30 minutes”, Nate said, ignoring Mason’s huff at the statement, “Then we’ll go in”

She nodded, and her hand reflexively moved to the spot where her necklace sat again, her brain still not used to it being gone.

_I really hope they’re both safe._

_They have to be._

Thea had been having an uneasy feeling about this the whole night, but as she looked around the walls of the cave, the cool draft that blew though chilling her skin, it just made her even more uneasy.

‘Alright, we need to go now”, Mason spoke up in the silence that had fallen, and Nate looked down at his watch.

He sighed, “We do”.

Without much else she could do; Thea followed the two of them through the smaller path of the cave, both Nate and Mason having to duck their heads down in order to traverse it.

This particular path was not a long one, but it did open up to a bunch of different ones.

“Do we have any idea which one they could have gone down?”, she asked.

_They wouldn’t have split up, right?_

“Absolutely none”, Mason muttered.

“Then what do we do?”

Before either of them could answer, the lights to the cave blew out, plunging her eyes in a darkness so thick, she could not see her own hand in front of her face.

“What the hell?”, she heard Mason say in the dark, and Thea tried to get out her flashlight to try and light up the area a little.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she did her best not to jump at the touch, knowing who it probably was.

“It’s me, Thea”, Nate said, and she finally got her flashlight working, the dim glow from it doing little to light the cave, but it was better than nothing.

“How did that happen?”, she asked, turning to the two of them for an answer.

“No clue”, Nate replied, and he then looked down the large expanse of the paths.

“I’m going to go check if the light was also turned off where we came from”, Thea said, expecting them to fight her on it, but they did not.

“Be quick”, Mason said, but she was unsure if she heard a hint of worry in his voice, or if she had just imagined it.

She hurried her way back down the path, it only one turnaround from where they had come from, and she saw the faint glow of candlelight, and Thea raced back to the others.

“Guys, there is still light over here!”, she called out, but Nate and Mason were nowhere to be found.

“Nate!” she yelled into the darkness, “Mason!”

But there was no answer in return.

_Where could they have even gone?_

Thea looked down the long paths, almost expecting one of them to emerge from one of them.

_They wouldn’t have gone ahead without me, right?_

She was at a lost at what to do, but she felt confident doing one thing.

_I should stay where the light is._

_Everyone will have to go back that way to leave anyway._

But even with that plan now decided on, she still felt an intense sense of foreboding, and she clenched her hands tighter to keep them from shaking. Thea was sure about what thing, she really hated being alone.

_Why did they leave me behind?_

She spent the next few minutes pacing in front of the entrance to the path, her feet unable to stay still no matter how hard she tried, constantly looking for a sign for any of them, but nothing was either seen or heard besides the low rush of wind.

Thea suddenly heard a crash from behind her, and a blur of motion that she barely caught went running down toward the entrance of the cave.

“Who are you?”, she asked aloud, even knowing that it was likely not the brightest idea that she ever had, and her whole body told her to stay put, but curiosity won over her anyway, and after drawing her gun, even though she did not want to use it if she could absolutely avoid it.

She followed their footsteps, and entered a small part of the cave on the edge that none have been done yet, which had a whole in the ceiling, letting in the setting sunlight, and seeing the surface did make her feel slightly better.

Thea finally got a good look at the figure, and she felt a smile form across her face at the sight of it. Facing away from her stood Felix, looking just like he did when she saw him last, and she moved closer to him, almost about to wrap him into a hug.

“Felix, oh thank God you’re here”, she sighed in relief, but when he turned around, something felt off, and it made her pause.

The grin that he gave her was not his original grin, almost something darker behind it, and she felt goosebumps on her arms at the sight of it.

_Something’s not right._

“You’ve failed Thea”, he said, a tone in his voice that she not recognize, but there was no doubt that it was his voice, his amber eyes looking at her with none of the warmth that she had grown accustomed to, “You failed to save Sanja due to your own selfishness, and you were unable to stop Murphy from taking the life of Garrett Hayes. And you’ll continue failing”

She felt as though a rock had dropped in her stomach at that, and she fought to keep her face steady, remembering that the treaties were with changelings.

_It can’t be actually him, right?_

_Then how does he know so much about me?_

Thea had carried these failures with her for a long time, burying them done deep, but this was enough to feel the rush of tears in her eyes.

Felix gave a cold laugh that was unlike him, “You are useless, Thea. What do you add to the team beside being a target?”

He then gave her a smirk, and she wanted to run, but her feet felt frozen to the ground, “Everyone, both humans and supernaturals, would be better off if you were dead. Your blood could lead to the deaths of thousands.

She turned away, not being able to look at him any longer, a knot starting to throb in her throat.

It was something that she had always thought about before, but it hurt even more having in thrown in her face now.

_Isn’t he right?_

_My blood could be used as a weapon in order to hurt others._

_Is my life really worth any more than everyone else’s?_

“I know”, she muttered, and he seemed to find that amusing.

“And if you really think I would ever choose you- “

“Thea!”, a voice broke through, an identical voice that she was hearing now, and she turned to see Felix again, his face anguished in a way that she had never seen it before.

_If this is the real Felix, how much did he overhear?_

She turned back around to the person that she was speaking to, realizing that it was no longer Felix, but Murphy, and she felt her stomach drop at the sight of it, a wave of painful memories coming to the surface at the sight of it.

The rest of Unit Bravo came running after him, and they tensed at the sight of the other person in the room.

“You know what I spoke of was the truth”, they snarled, “We had our reason to join the rouges”

They then pushed past the team, leaving the room, almost as if expecting one of them to follow them.

None of them did.

Thea gave a shaky breath, and as Felix moved closer to her, she turned her head away, and she was not sure why.

_It was not he who said those words._

_Why are you putting the blame on him?_

He drew his hand back, but he stayed close to her, looking at her with worried eyes, obviously trying his best to give her an encouraging smile.

“None of what they said was true”, Nate spoke up, looking at the two of them with worried eyes.

“Agreed”, Adam said simply, giving her a surprisingly encouraging nod, and she did her best to push it all out of her brain, even though she could not get those thoughts out of her head.

She looked over to Felix, who was looking away from her, looking confused at what to do, and the hurt look that he tried to hide felt like it was tearing her up inside.

_I can’t let him think this is his fault, I can’t._

Even with her hesitance, and what she thought was him speaking the dark truths that she knew anyway, she reached out her hand gently to entwine their pinky fingers together, it not much, but it was all that she could think to do.

Thea could feel him shudder out a sigh of relief, and she gave him the brightest smile that she could muster, and he returned it.

“Let’s go ahead and get going”, Mason said, his grey eyes never leaving the two of them, “We can talk more about this later”

“Can you give us a minute?”, Felix suddenly spoke up, and she looked up at him in surprise.

Nate’s eyes softened, “Of course”

The three of them filed out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

“They had already made a treaty with the rouges”, Felix started to explain, “There was not much else that we could do”

“Did you hear-?”, she asked, not telling what exactly she was referring to, but he seemed to understand anyway.

“All of it”, he muttered, and she felt herself give out a shaky breath at his answer.

Felix moved closer to wrap his arms around her in a hug, hesitantly, as if she could pull away if she really wanted to, but she had no idea why she would ever do such a thing, needing his comfort now more then ever. Thea buried her face in his shoulder, letting his warmth provide some much-needed security.

“I’m right here”, he whispered to her, “And I’m not leaving. Not ever”

She tried to suppress the sob at his words, and he continued.

“None of what that changeling said was true, you know that? You’re not a failure, Thea, and you never could be”

Not having anything that she could say, she wrapped her arms around him tighter, and he seemed to understand the meeting.

_He always does._

Felix gently moved back, as he did not want to let go, and he pulled the locket out of his jean pocket.

“I brought this back for you”, he said, giving her the locket, “Thank you for letting me hold on to it”

“Of course,” she whispered back, and he gave her a gentle smile, and Thea moved to fasten it back around her neck.

“We better join the others”, he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and she gently placed her hand on his side on response.

“We should”, she nodded, doing her best to give him a smile, “Unless they are going to come barging in here”

Felix gave a light laugh, and they walked out together, and even with the memory of the event burned in her brain, still wondering what exactly had happened and why Nate and Mason had disappeared in the first place, but she put it out of her mind for now.

_Just focus on the present for now._

_Because how sweet it is._


	8. Day 31-Halloween-Fall Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the strangest idea I've ever had, and now it exists. Pretty much the only idea I had for this was to dress Thea like a Disney Princess. I hope you like it! :)

Thea had completely forgotten what he had promised Tina months ago.

Having the supernatural suddenly show up to Wayhaven would do that, after all, and the whirlwind of meeting a team that was slowly becoming more and more of some sort of family.

_Can’t leave Felix out of that either._

The few months that they had been officially dating had been a dream come true, and she wanted nothing more than to see it continue to bloom.

She had been expecting to spend Halloween with Felix, the two of them already having craved pumpkins earlier in the week, if not for what she had already agreed to.

It happened before even Unit Bravo came to town, back when Verda had first come to Wayhaven. His husband Eric had come over to the station with their two daughters, Cara and Lacey, and she was not quite sure what brought it on, but what Cara had said to her brought her here to this moment.

_“You look like Belle!”_

Thea had never thought to put her together with the Disney Princess, and she was not sure why Cara had said so, but it had been enough for Tina.

_“Now, you got to go as Belle for the Fall Festival. It’s fated”_

Every autumn, Wayhaven had a fall festival, which the station normally did a few booths in each year. It was one of her favorite times of the year, the leaves at their full force of bright arrays of red, orange, and yellow. Many people in the town would bring their art to be sold or make games for the kids in the town, and there were normally several people dressed in costumes that people could take pictures with. Thea’s normal job normally consisted of welcoming people in, the obvious choice given her people skills, but this year was a bit different.

_I can’t believe I agreed to do this._

After Cara had said it, Tina had been pushing her on it for weeks, until she finally relented to get her to stop pushing the issue.

And now she was behind the pavilion in the park of Wayhaven, sitting down in a metal chair, while Tina pulled her hair back.

“You’re going to do great!”, she beamed as bobby pinned half of her hair in a bun before tying a yellow ribbon around it.

“I still don’t know how you managed to talk me into this”, Thea replied, smoothing down her dress with her hands.

“Because I’m your best friend?”, she laughed, “Now, my genius is done. Go to the mirror and see how you look”

She gave a smile, and went to the full-length mirror that Tina had dragged out here earlier, and she stared at her reflection.

The long ruffled golden yellow dress fell to her feet, even with the wide skirt underneath the top layer, part of it dragging on the ground from it being for a slightly taller person. Small, slightly darker ruffles were knitted along the ruffles of the dress, and the off the shoulder sleeves were more revealing then Thea was used to. The long elbow length gloves that went to her elbows did little against the slight chill that evening.

She ran her hand through her waist length dark chocolate brown hair, and she turned to Tina.

“You know, I think that six-year-old Thea would be absolutely thrilled by this”

“You look gorgeous!”, she grinned is response, “A true princess, dressed up like that”

Thea did her best to laugh in return, even if nerves were starting to fill her stomach.

_I’m not quite sure if I’m the best at this._

“Hey you two”

Both her and Tina turned to see Verda being closely followed by Eric, who was holding their youngest daughter, while Cara came running up to Thea.

“You look so pretty!”, she marveled, holding onto the edge of her dress, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Thank you”, she smiled, moving her hand to run through her shoulder length hair, “And you make quite a cute ladybug”

Cara beamed a smile at her, and Thea turned to Verda, “It’s good to see you here”

“We wouldn’t miss it”, he replied, “And I trust you’ll be making your way to the festival soon?”

“I will”, she said, and Tina wrapped her arm around hers.

“And someone’s going to tag along”, she said, “Come on Thea”

She gave a light chuckle, and she let Tina lead her to the midst of it all, trying not to trip over her dress as she followed behind her.

The night went by quicker than she thought, enjoying it more than she thought she would. It was nice to see people smile, and after everything that had happened in Wayhaven, she believed that everyone needed tonight. Thea herself was smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt, but she continued to smile anyway, happy to have one evening where she was not having to worry about the supernatural on every corner.

It was now later at night, and most people were packing up and getting ready to leave. Thea was going to give Tina a ride back to her apartment, so she was waiting for her so she could go ahead and leave.

_And go back to the warehouse to see Felix._

Her stomach seemed to fill with butterflies at the thought, and she was unable to hide a smile on her face.

She looked around the gazebo that was sitting underneath, it painted white and decorated with painted flowers, it almost seeming to glow from the streetlights.

“Thea!”

She felt herself to turn to see Felix, and she felt her jaw drop slightly at seeing him here, and she saw his face form a bright grin.

“Wow”, he breathed out, “You look- beautiful”

Fighting to hide the blush that was threatening to overwhelm her face, she gave him a smile, “Thank you”.

“Of course, you’re always stunning”, he continued, “You could be covered in mud and I’d still think you’re the most gorgeous person on the planet”

Thea gave a small laugh, as she felt her cheeks warm, “I’m never going to get used to you doing that, aren’t I?”

Felix came to sit next to her at the steps of the gazebo, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You deserve to hear it”, he said, “Because every word is true”, then leaning to plant a whisper of a kiss on her temple.

“I thought you weren’t coming tonight”, she spoke, “Not that I’m disappointed in seeing you here”

“Thought I’d check on you”, he shrugged, “And I’m guessing that you would have not shown up like this to the warehouse, so I am so glad I came”

She laughed, “I think the team would be very confused if I showed up like this”

“And who would care what they think?”, Felix grinned.

A gentle smile formed across her lips, and he leaned closer to her to rest his forehead against hers for just a second before moving to capture his lips with hers.

Every kiss never failed to have that sense of familiarity in it, as if kissing him was as comforting of coming home after a long day.

_I never want us to end._

_Not ever._

She gently broke off the kiss, resting her forehead on his, and even though her eyes were closed, Thea knew that she had found home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I know that there is not much known about how Felix reacts when confronted with his past, so this may be wrong in that regard. Also, my version of the Fae may also be wrong (I've been digging through Sera's asks to see what I can find. but there is not much information at least at the moment). The only real Fae thing that we have been introduced to is Elidor, and since he is only half-fae, it is kind of hard to tell what the Fae look like exactly. But I hope you liked it!


End file.
